Hopes and Dreams
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Yui makes a one shot chance question to Azusa. When the answer isn't something that Yui wanted to hear...Things go downhill. Yui will end up with someone...She never thought she would have. Rated T for Romance, Drama, Sadness and General stuffs around them.


Hopes and Dreams

Chapter 1: When a Dream is denied.

* * *

Yui Hirasawa stood across from Azusa Nakano with her hopes and dreams in her eyes. "Azusa?"

Azusa Nakano was looking directly at her, "Y-Yes?"

They had been dating for awhile and Yui had decided to take the 'plunge' and ask Azusa the question. However, what she was going to get was not a favorable answer...

"I..Well..I...Would you marry me?"

Azusa blinked several times and looked around Yui to make sure she didn't have any cake-related influences, or anything of the sort, then when she was satisfied that she was clean thinking...She sighed.

"Yui...Its a major step and..."

Yui held both her hands together in hope and positivity. It had been over 6 months since they had admitted they liked one another, then another 2 years before they knew each other...Well...Somewhat.

"I...I don't think I'm ready for that kind of relationship...Not yet at least"

Yui felt her whole dream world come crashing down around her. Everything she had come to hold dear, including her picture-perfect world with Azusa, gone in a flash.

"Are...Are you saying you don't...Want to be with me?"

Azusa looked back to Yui, "No, I'm not saying that, I'm saying that I am not ready to marry you...I've got my future career to think about Yui! And if I- Wait...Are you listening to me?"

Yui stepped back a few steps. Her heart had crashed, her mind was slowing down yet there were some small tears forming at the side of her eyes. "Baka..." She whispered.

Azusa blinked. "Yui?" She stepped forwards as Yui shook her head and backed more steps backward. "I...I can't do such a thing as marriage, yet, anyway, I can't afford the ring even...You must understand Yui. I like you and everything...But this...This is a bit-"

Ritsu, Mio and Mugi could only watch as Yui's whole emotional safety-net came crashing down around her. Not a nice sight to see your beloved friend in.

"BAKA!" Yui screamed at the smaller twin tailed girl, turning around and kicking her legs into running mode. She was so sad and in turmoil that no-one could really reach her then. Not even Azusa who starting shouting after her:

"YUI! Come back here!"

"She's not a dog, Nakano! Why are you acting like she is one!?"

Azusa turned her attention to Ritsu who had her eyes locked onto her. Narrowed Golden eyes were focused onto her own garnet ones.

"What?"

Ritsu stepped forwards. "Its easy to understand where she's coming from, Azusa, Yui...she...she wants SECURITY. She LOVES you...Well...That might be, loved, in the past sense...But you have to get to know her...You say you've been dating her for 2-odd years now right?"

"Well...I..."

Ritsu stepped closer, "And you know how she works right?"

"What am I supposed to do!?" Azusa barked at her, "Just, accept everything, and pretend that everything will be okay? 'Cause I sure as hell KNOW it won't be! I can't be the one she needs! She has to find-"

Ritsu sighed. "You've fucked up Nakano. Admit it. You had a worthwhile partner and now you've fucked it up. I said you'd be lonely if you didn't keep true to your heart, you found Yui and pushed her away...Congratulations..."

Azusa went to argue some more but when she saw the look in Ui's eyes she stopped. Ui had only just arrived to see her older sister take off.

"Who are you..."

Azusa felt her breath in her throat. "Wha..."

"How could you do that...To my sister...All she wanted was to live the rest of HER LIFE WITH YOU!"

Ui starting crying as Jun pulled Ui into a hug whereas Ritsu sighed.

"Whatever. I'll go find Yui"

"I'll go with you-" Mio went to go with Ritsu but Ritsu shook her head. "She's my comrade...I'll find her and see if she'll come back...Don't think she will though"

 _ **[On a ridge/hillside...Quite far from the hometown, overlooking it]**_

Yui stood looking over the entire town. Everything that had happened to her was now washed away. She had been shot down. She had worked very hard to do everything, to make Azusa a perfect moment, she even managed to save up for the ring...

Yui placed a hand in her pocket as one more tear fell down her face.

"Azusa..." Yui whispered as she pulled out a small box and looked at it. "I saved up for you. I bled for you...I cry for you and all I get is this, this...Crap..."

"Private!"

Yui glanced at Ritsu who was panting with her hands on her knees. "Priv...Private! Your captain is here! Ugh, I'm not running like that again. Wait-" Ritsu bolted her head up and half-glared at Yui, " **YOU** never run like that normally!"

Yui smiled weakly and looked at the floor, "Yeah...Thanks for noticing"

Ritsu bit her lower lip. 'Ouch...Nakano, I hope you know what you've done...and I'm the unlucky bugger who has to FIX this...RAGH!'

"Come on Private. We can fix this...All we have to do is talk to-"

Yui shot a painful glance at Ritsu who stopped talking. "I don't want to talk to her...Ever again"

Ritsu walked up to Yui and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, listen up, because I'll only say this once-"

Yui looked down again and Ritsu growled making Yui look at her again. "Good, now you're listening I'll say it properly. Azusa needs to think about what's going on. She can't just make a decision-" Ritsu clicked her fingers, "-Like that. She needs to THINK about it. 'Kay?"

Yui looked to the floor and Ritsu put her hand on Yui's chin, making her look at her. "Why are you acting like this? It's not lik-"

"I'm being forced into a marriage Captain. If I'm with Azusa, they'll leave me alone...If I don't..."

Ritsu was exasperated. "What in...What?" Her expression softened. "You mean...You're trying to get out of an arranged marriage by being with the one you love the most?"

"Yeah...That's the...Main part of it...Moving away as well...As it won't be recognized unless I...Or we do...I feel so helpless..." Yui slowly lowered herself to the floor, forcing Ritsu to let go off Yui's chin.

Yui slowly curled into a ball as she started to cry. "Not fair...It's not fair..."

* * *

I hope you realize what you did Nakano!

AN: I just...

(points to the corner)

AN: *bows head in shame and walks to it*

And so, chapter 2 will be done when I get it finished! Grrrr so much to do ;p


End file.
